19yearslater my way
by xking23
Summary: Spoilers do not read if not finished Deathly Hallows. Join Rose, Albus, their cousins, and friends while they are at Hogwarts. Please read and review
1. the first day of school

A/N this is my first ff but review and say it sucks if you think so since then i can improve and i suck at grammer so sorry about any bad grammer but if i don't get 5 reviews i'm not countiuing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter universe I just own Brett Woodward and Leigh Dermound no one else Jk rowling owns them.

chapter 1

It was nineteen years after the war and for Albus and Rose there first year at Hogwarts while James is a second year Gryffindor. As they sat down in the compartment Rose asked " James is the work hard, are the teachers nice, are the periods long and are the students nice?"

"Yes, sort of, yes, some of them, but the work will be easy if you have your mother's brains"

" Mind if I sit here everywhere else is full" said a dirty blonde girl with bright blue eyes " My name is Laura Longbottem daughter of Neville and Luna Longbottem. I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Sure, go ahead it will be nice to have another girl here" said Rose shifting towards the window " My name is Rose, Rose Weasley daughter of Ron and Hermionie Weasley, these are my cousins Albus and James Potter sons of Harry and Ginny Potter."

"The Harry Potter, The chosen one, The Boy Who Lived, The Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, The…"but Laura got cut off by James "Yes the very same, by the looks of things we should be arriving soon so we best get changed into our robes."

So as everybody went off to get changed James did it in a few seconds went and stood out side the compartment threw on his dad's invisibility cloak climbed up on the luggage rack and hide waiting for everyone to come back.

"Hey where is James?" asked Albus

"Boo!" yelled James throwing off the cloak and jumping down.

"Not funny James we have had just about enough of your buffoonery" exclaimed Rose crossing her arms and doing her mother's why-are-you-so-immature look. Laura couldn't help but laugh at that look when she turned that look into the stop-it-right-now look at her. The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and the students got off the train and walked across to the departure zone when all everybody heard was "First years come here .First years!"

"Hagrid" yelled Albus running towards the 8''6' giant giving him a hug that only got half way around his leg. As Rose caught up she said hi to Hagrid and boarded the boats they got on a boat with a bouncing blonde girl and as soon as they sat in the boat she energetically screamed "Hi my name is Sara Creevy my Dad is Dennis maybe you know him he is the "daily prophets" photographer"

And as Rose introduced her self to Sara, Albus just stared at her like he was confonded that was until another girl sat down with auburn hair and a pile of books on her lap and a pile more in a huge bag she said Hi m name is Leigh Dermound pronounced Dermon daughter of my dad Vincent and mom Gabriel."

" Great even more girls where is a guy when I need one" thought Albus.

As they got off the boats and into the castle a very short old man came out of a door away and ushered all the first years up stairs then piped " Hello my name is Professor Filtwick secondary head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry now you will line up in alphabetical order and then be escorted into the great hall were you will be sorted into your houses where good deeds will gain points and any rule breakings will lose points now follow me" and then he walked in the great hall. "Now time to be sorted" said a old wrinkly women in a turquoise robe, "My name is Mirvina McGonnagal Head Mistress here at Hogwarts now once again time to be sorted. First up Jacob Abbot"

So as they went through the list of names it was Sara's turn "Raveclaw!" yelled the hat as there were many cheers from the blue and silver table. After a few more people Leigh got up put the hat on and at that very moment the hat yelled "Ravenclaw!" with many cheers from that table Leigh got up and ran over to sit down. Then through more names before it was Scorpious' turn "Slytherin" yelled the hat , and after a few more names it was up to Albus "smart mind knows information but bravery is before ambition and the drive to win , yet brains before brawn it's tough but your mother should have been in Ravenclaw but it will be'' he whispered "Gryffidor'' he then boomed with many cheers from James and Victiore. . Then as they were winding down to the last two it was Rose's turn to go up she put on the hat and thought " Only Gryffindor Only Gryffindor Only Gryffindor Only Gryffindor" so then the hat yelled "Gryffindor" as Rose sighed in relief and walked over to sit next to Albus. The last guy walked up put on the hat and then the hat yelled " Brett Woodward goes into Ravenclaw" as the tables cheered the head mistress stood up and gazed out towards the tables and proclaimed " Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak, enjoy the feast" she then sat down and begin to eat.

With the families

" I don't want to be alone, I want Alby back Mom, if I'm not allowed to go to Hog warts then I'm not going home" whined Lily as she was leaving the king cross station .

" Aw, come on Lily we could….. Go to the park ya you and Hugo can play there" said Ginny

" Aunt Hermione can Hugo come to the park with me to play, I'm soooo lonely" begged Lily

"Well okay " agreed Hermione.

So as the six of them went of to the nearest park Lily and Hugo are already playing tag and sandman with a couple of other wizarding friends and relatives like Cody (Percy and Penelope) Fred ( George and Katie) as well as Violet and Aqua (Dean and Lavender). And as the kids played Ron and Ginny were always very awkward towards Dean and Lavender but tried there best to hide it. Luckily Hermione could enough for Ron Ginny and Harry who Dean has it in for after kicking him off the team in there sixth year.

" TEDDY" yelled everyone all rushing towards him and since he always brings lots of candy the kids gravitated to him even more then Harry who raised him since he was eight due to the unfortunate passing of Andromada. And as Teddy joined in on the games with the kids he wished he could write to Victiore his one and only Victiore. And as night became approaching all of the children were getting taken back home by there parents. Teddy went to the Potters which was more of a home then his two bed one bath apartment in hogsmeade in which Victiore, and her friends usually came and visited on there trips to their.

"Hey look it's a letter from Albus, and James," said Lily but then yelled "Teddy there is a letter from Victiore here to."

As Teddy rushed in to see the letter thanked Lily and then opened it, it read,

_Dear, Teddy,_

_I just wanted to inform you that both Rose, and Albus got into Gryffindor and everything is going well but it would be better if you took that position for DADA teacher since we still have Mister Smelly Von Slurnspit (professor Bloke). And I found another cousin of mine she's my Mom's sister's daughter well I guess that's why she is my cousin. And the first hogsmeade trip is at September 31 at 11:00 to 3:00 so be sure to be at your Apartment and until next time ._

_Love you_

_Victiore_

_Dear, Mom Dad and Lily,_

_First day was great I Albus got sorted into Gryffindor and so did Rose And I already have a bunch of friends like Sara, Leigh, and Laura. Oh James says hi and to send him a new broom in time for the Quidditch tryouts and he is sending some Hogsmeade stuff for lily by October_

_Love _

_Albus S. Potter and James Potter_

And next door at the Weasley's the letter from Rose said

Dear Mom and Dad and Hugo I miss you guys so much and I just wrote to say that I am a Gryffindor and I have many friends but they are all in Ravenclaw. And there is a REALLY cute guy in that house but he doesn't say much all I know is that his name is Brett Woodward well bye lots of love Rose.

And as the Family's read the letters they felt like there heart was empty just sitting there and not being able to due anything to protect their kids.


	2. potoins with ravenclaw

Back at Hogwarts.

As the second day of school started Rose, Albus, and there new Gryffindor friend Max Spinet went down to the great hall for breakfast and as they were going down the stairs they ran into Sara, and Leigh staring at another Ravenclaw with brown hair, brown eyes and as he turned around to say hi to Sara and Leigh, Rose noticed he was Brett Woodward.

He then sat down and started talking to his friends one of them who is a Gryffindor named Tracy Mantra who just happens to be in the same dorm as Rose. As Albus, Max and Rose all sat down and started to eat. Then Professor Bloke started to hand out the times tables Rose was really happy to see that she had Potions, Herbology, and flying lessons with Ravenclaw and that meant her friends.

James and his friends Dimitri, Terry, Mary, and Jerry the Finnigan triplets walked into the great hall grabbed some toast and eggs scarfed them down and started to walk towards there first class, Potions with professor Kaugo. As Albus and Max finished eating rose left her plate half full as they went down to the transfiguration class taught now by Mrs. Forex.

" Now class we will be learning about the complex spells and incantations of transfiguration which basically means to change shape of on object. Now let's start off with a theoretical lesson for this week the next week you will put it to the test to turn a needle into a toothpick then the toothpick into a safety pin now copy the notes that are on the board and memorize it for the rest of class now get to work" said Mrs. Forex.

As class finished the students filed out and went down into the dungeons and out popped a tall muscle toned man wearing a black robe with a white collar. "Hello Ravenclaw, Hello Gryffindor welcome to the complicated science of potions now over the course of the year you will learn how to make basic antidotes and basic fun potions and if done right everything will go right but if people mess up we will study the science behind it and you will take notes. Now one of you has potions in his genes others are gonna be extremely talented or talentless now pair up with who ever I tell to..." As he continued his speech pairs seemed to form and they where Albus and Sara, Max and Leigh, and Rose with Brett.

" Um hi my names Brett, Brett Woodward, I'm probably the one with the potions in genes since, Canadians are supposed to be amazing potioateers (po-sha-tears) but I've heard about your mom Hermione she was amazing at Hogwarts" he said sitting down.

"Oh hi um my name is Rose Weasly but apparently you already knew that" she said practically star struck.

And over with Albus, Sara was taking control of the whole thing Albus only got a chance to touch the ingredients once and that was when he got hit by a snake skin. And as class ended Rose walked out , well skipped out all full of glee.


End file.
